The Night Of The Beyond
by bioinfinitedoctorwhofairytales
Summary: The museum is in grave danger, the mysterious girl is now in control and created an army. Battles are coming to the end, everybody is coming back. Elizabeth is again losing control of her powers, other exhibits are fighting each other, and the 2 brothers are starting to get separated because of this girl. Who is she? Read to see who she really is...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The museum is in grave danger, the mysterious girl is now in control and created an army. Battles are coming to the end, everybody is coming back. Elizabeth is again losing control of her powers and the 2 brothers are starting to get separated because of this girl. Who is she? Read the story to find out...

Chapter 1: The Breakout

It was 12:00 midnight at the Smithsonian museum, in Washington D.C. It was quiet and calm. The exhibits just stood there, not coming to life anymore, but even as wax, the exhibits could still see what's happening through their eyes, everybody remembered, the battle, Kahmunrah, Larry. Including Amelia Earhart, who was standing in the entrance of the Smithsonian museum, she still remembered that ace. After she dropped his crew off, she flew back to Washington and brought the plane back into the air and space and went back to her normal spot, after a while, the employees decided to have her in the front of the entrance of the museum. But she mostly thought about Larry.

Oh, how she loved him, he was brave, funny and quite charming. She wished she could see him again, just one more time. Suddenly, a bright white light like fireworks started to appear outside, Amelia tried to look closer, but remembered she is not alive anymore, the tablet is gone. The light looked like a portal, like someone is trying to get inside the world.

Then it started to swirl on the ground, then somebody was coming up from the ground, first head, hair, face, shoulders, arms, waist and whole body. She then noticed it was a girl, brown hair, golden sweater, with a purple shirt, blue skirt with leggings, brown boots and a purple hat, along with blue gloves on her hands. The portal then disappear. The girl looked around and checked her watch. The girl noticed the museum and smirked and started walking towards the museum. Amelia had a bad feeling this girl isn't just a regular girl.

The girl just walked through the museum door like she was a ghost. Amelia was shocked, this girl is up to something and it isn't good. The girl saw Al Capone and walked to it. She took off her gloves and with a wave of her right hand, golden sparks came out and Al Capone came to life! Al Capone looked around confused and worried. She then walked to Napoleon Bonaparte and did the same, she walked to the final exhibit, Ivan the Terrible. And he came alive too.

"What's going on?" Al Capone asked, the girl turned around and walked towards him,

"Well, I just gave you all life! You should be grateful!" The girl exclaimed.

"No, only the tablet gives us life, Kahmunrah said so!" Napoleon accused. The girl narrowed her eyes and walked to Napoleon, she was at the same height as him and said coldly,

"Listen here shortie, not only the tablet gives you life, also I have a connection with the tablet. I also have powers, and you don't want to mess with me or I'll turn you back into boring wax! Or I might rip that tongue out of your mouth! Got it?!" The girl snapped. Napoleon just gulped in terror,

"Y-yes madam!"

"So why did you give us life then?" Ivan asked, the girl sighed in annoyance,

"Try to keep up will you? I gave you life because I know you want to get revenge on someone, but come on! Revenge is starting to get boring now! I know you want to kill Larry, is that correct?" All men nodded in agreement,

"Now tell me why?" The girl asked,

"He made us fight each other and he turned us back into wax! We want to live forever! And we want to take over the world like Mr. K!" Al Capone angrily said. The girl then raised her eyebrows in surprise, and looked behind Al Capone.

"Well, well, if it isn't Larry's companion! How have you been doing?" The girl said to Amelia Earhart, Amelia tried to say something, but she forgot she was wax.

"Oh! I forgot! You are wax, you can't speak! Well no biggie!" She waved her right hand and Amelia Earhart came to life, Amelia looked around in terror,

"Why? Why did you made the biggest criminals ever alive?" She said,

"Because, I need a army. And you my dear, you would make a great team with me and my boys!" The girl replied to Amelia.

"Oh no! We are not your boys!" Al Capone said as he tried to walk away but he saw the girl glaring at him and he slowly walked back.

"I would never give up Mr. Daley!" Amelia said with her confident voice, but the girl just smirked,

"Okay then, I guess I would have to destroy you..." The girl looked at her black polished nails, and began chipping on it, Amelia then changed her mind quickly,

"Wait! Okay wait! I-I won't go with you, but, I can show you where Mr. Daley is."

"Very well, that's true Miss Earhart, but did I mention, a team would never say no to their leaders." Then the girl turned Amelia back into wax,

"I already know where he is stupid girl!" The girl screamed at the Earhart exhibit. The three men jumped due to the girl's tone.

"Now, where were we?" The girl smirked,

All of the men looked at each other with worry, they had made a wrong decision to be with this girl...

* * *

"Oh, come on dad!" Nicky whined as he and his father, Larry walked towards the museum, he had to go and talk with Mcphee about the new exhibits they are purchasing.

"I'm sorry Nick, but you can't come with me today. It's going to be a long night." Larry replied with a sympathetic tone, he's going to be working again at night shift, but this time, now it's 24 hours a night and Nicky can't stay up that late, he has to go to school and finish school.

"Look, maybe on the weekends?" Larry suggested,

"Okay, fine dad." Nicky then hugged his dad and both of them walked into the museum. Rebecca was sitting at her desk and smiled at the two. Larry smiled back, it was great to be back on the job again, and seeing his new wife, and Nicky's new sister, Alois Hutman Daley. The baby was placed inside the stroller that Rebecca has next to her desk.

* * *

"I need more people! More criminals to make a full army!" The girl was frowning and walking back and forth, she stopped and snap her fingers,

"That's it! I forgot that Larry's ex girlfriend is in jail because she attempted to kill him a couple of months ago and maybe she could join our team! And I could probably corrupted or manipulate one of Larry's friends! How's that?" Al of the men nodded except Ivan raised his hand up,

"Question?" The girl asked, Ivan nodded,

"How can you manipulate his friends?" The girl looked at him like he was an idiot,

"Uh, hello? Magic? Egyptian sorcery? Heck, I could even kill them easily and quickly!"

"Then how come you want to make a army and have us involved?" Al Capone asked,

"Because I want Larry and his friends to suffer...slowly..." The girl said coldly,

"Magic is too good for them..." The girl said before opening up the same portal that brought her here, in front of the them,

"Let's go and start taking over the world, shall we?" The girl gestured them to step into the portal, the men looked at each other with worry and went into to it, after all of them went inside the girl turned around to Amelia and and did a blow-kiss with-your-hand-thing at Amelia,

"I'll see you later! Bye!" The girl said as she cackled while she went into the portal and vanished,


	2. Chapter 2 Being prepared

Chapter 2: Being prepared

Somewhere in New York, it was sunset and it was around 5:00 am, Erica was just sitting in her cell, in prison, angry and sad at the same time. She could not believe she could not able to kill Larry! And what makes her sad too, is Nicky. How will he ever react if he ever sees her again? Her son probably hates her already. Maybe he could forgive her? She didn't say anything until the police opened her cell and door and said,

"Excuse me? Miss Erica? Your, uh, little sister wants to go and meet and talk with you." Erica looked at the police officer with confusion,

"Sister?" She asked, the police officer nodded to the girl, she went inside and the cell door closed. This time the girl is wearing a black blouse, with a black sweater, a purple skirt, with leggings, black high heel boots, and her hair is up in a bun. She sat across from Erica and said,

"Well, I'm so glad to see you Erica!" The girl excitedly said. Erica replied,

"Why are you here? Are you working for Daley? And how do you know my name?" The girl raised a finger as to silence Erica, they both heard an explosion and the girl nodded,

"That's why I'm here! I'm going to help you get revenge on Daley! But don't worry, my boys are taking care of the cops!" The girl smiled cheerfully as nothing bad is happening, they both heard screaming and gunshots, Al Capone came into the cell with his gun and said,

"Come on! The coast is clear!" The girl broke the handcuffs on Erica by using her steel bracelet and pull her out of the cell, they all ran across the hallways, every police was lying on the floor, unconscious, but not dead.

"You still didn't answer my questions...uh, what's your name?" Erica asked,

"The name is Ally!" The girl politely said.

"Okay? Ally, answer my questions!" Erica demanded,

"Geez! Okay, you don't need to be pushy!" Ally whined, Erica just rolled her eyes,

"Just answer my questions please?" Erica said.

"Okay, I'm here so that I could have you in my team and no, I am not working for Daley, and I'm a friend of Nick, so I know your name." Ally lied about the part of being a friend of Nick, she just said that so Erica could be more interested in her team, Erica doesn't know that yet.

* * *

"Mr. Daley! Can I speak with you for a moment?" Dr Mcphee said urgently to Larry, Larry went over to Mcphee and said,

"What's wrong?" Larry asked.

"Haven't you seen the news?" Larry shook his head,

"It's about your wife, Erica. The one who tried to kill you a couple of months ago!" Mcphee exclaimed,

Mcphee walked Larry to his office and turned on the TV and the reporter started talking about a breakout of the New York's prison, only 1 suspect escaped, along with 4 more people, and that her last name is Daley...

"Oh no..." Larry whispered,

"But what I'm confused about is that, who were the 4 people?" Larry asked Mcphee, but Mcphee just shrugged his shoulders,

"I don't know. Anyway, new exhibits will be coming here in an hour...I need to get home, might not be here for today, need to go and watch over my niece." After Mcphee left his office, Larry decided to track Erica and the 4 people.

* * *

"Guys, we need to talk." Larry came into the lobby, Theodore, Sacagawea, Nicky, Rebecca, Atilla, Jedediah, Octavius, Dexter, Ahkmenrah and his brother Kahmunrah followed him,

"Larry? What's wrong?" Rebecca asked,

"This is gonna be hard to explain...but there was this breakout at the New York's prison, Erica and 4 more people escaped from there and we don't know where they are right now. I have this feeling that she is coming. Nick, go and call Elizabeth," Nicky nodded and went off to find a phone,"...Teddy, find Elsa and Anna and Prince Hans. Ahkmenrah, you need to hide the tablet just in case if Erica is going to try to steal it. Kahmunrah, watch over your brother and protect him with all your life please. Jed and Octavius, go to the Halls of Miniatures and protect your peoples, Dexter, take them there. And Sacagawea, go with Teddy alright?" Once everybody did their orders, he said to Atilla and Rebecca,

"You two will have to go and find those Jackals, tell them to guard outside, okay? And if nobody returns or came to the museum, tell them to come back in, quickly, because I don't want people to know that we have exhibits that are alive. " They both nodded and went to Ahkmenrah's tomb,

"I will deal with Erica..." Larry mumbled to himself as he got his flashlight ready and his uniform on, he went outside and thought about those 4 people, what if they are dangerous? Why are they breaking Erica out? Whatever for? Larry has loads of questions to ask. He stood there for a moment thinking about those questions until he heard a conversation near the museum, on the side of it.

"...how the heck can we even break in there? How are you going to reunite with Ahkmenrah and Kahmunrah?" It sound like Napoleon's voice and a girl's voice talking into the conversation, Larry walked closer to the noise and looked around, hoping nobody was seeing him, he then heard a clear conversation,

"Let me talk you numpty! Listen, you, Mr. Capone and Ivan is going to be shipped to the museum tomorrow, I thought Mcphee said it was going to be an hour, but they HAD to delay the flight! Once you are shipped, wait until the sun goes down and once you're alive, I come in and start making chaos...and after I..." Larry didn't hear the rest of the conversation, he ran back to the museum and saw the Jackals there, they let him in, and he saw Elizabeth there and Elsa, Anna and Prince Hans,

"What is it you need us for?" Anna asked as she walked over to Larry,

"I need you guys to be prepare for tomorrow, it's going to get nasty."

"What is it we need to be prepared for Lawrence?" Teddy came back with Elizabeth walking with him,

"Ivan, Al Capone and Napoleon is coming here tomorrow..." Larry heard a gasp from everyone,

"I know, I know. That's why we need to get prepare tomorrow. I will be here everyday from now on, 24/7, I will never give up on you guys. I promise." Larry then went back upstairs to the tomb to check on Ahkmenrah and Kahmunrah.

* * *

"I hope nobody saw us talking." Ally said as she looked around and signaled Napoleon to come out of his hiding place, they then started walking, until they both found themselves in a loading deck, Ally probably portal them there, she then saw 3 boxes, 2 tall 1 short,

"We're in luck!" Ally said.

"What do you mean?" Napoleon said, he then realized what Ally is talking about, 3 boxes, for them to be shipped,

"Oh, now that's clever, but how will we know what's inside of it?" Napoleon responded,

"They're empty boxes Mr. Bonaparte..." Ally said bluntly,

"Now get inside of it and wait there until tomorrow. I have to turn you back into wax again." After Napoleon did what Ally said, she closed the box and with a wave of her hand, Napoleon was turned into wax. She then made 2 portals, for Al Capone and Ivan the Terrible. She heard panic screaming, she counted 1 to 3 and then the 2 men fell on the ground, looking scared.

"Okay, wasn't expecting that...falling on the floor like that. Boys, get in the boxes now." The men looked confused, Ally sighed and said,

"You are going to be shipped to the museum tomorrow, and I need you to be in these boxes, but I need to turn you back into wax."

"Ohhh." Ivan said, realizing this was a plan. He went inside the box and he got turned into wax, Ally closed the box and waited for Al Capone to get in, he just shrugged and got in, he then got turned into wax and Ally closed the last box, and she sighed in happiness, waiting to be with Kahmunrah and Ahkmenrah once again...


	3. Chapter 3 Who is she?

Chpater 3 Who is she?

* * *

The next morning, 3 boxes were purchased to the New York's Museum. Larry knew what was coming and was prepared for it. Later at night, the tablet started to glow and then everything came to life. Rexy was the first one to wake up and knew the plan Larry had him do, so Rexy started sniffing and looking for the boxes, he then heard a sound, coming from the back room, but there was a problem...Rexy was too big to go inside the door, he heard someone arguing inside the room and heard a loud crashing noise, which made Rexy ran off and find Larry.

Rexy almost knocked Larry off his feet when he was running at him,

"Whoa! Whoa! Rexy! Calm down! What's going on?" Larry got startled and when Rexy signaled him that the 3 boxes came, Larry grabbed his flashlight and ran fast as he could to the back room, the back was dark and has a lot of boxes, it reminded him of the Smithsonian's basement. While Larry was looking around, he heard a shuffle, he turned around and heard someone yelling in French,

"Oui! Can you stop pushing me?" Napoleon whined like a 3 year old, Larry rolled his eyes, these biggest criminals of the world, is whining? What the...

"Stop acting like a kid!" Al Capone said as he shoved Napoleon.

"GUYS!" Ivan yelled which made both of the 2 men stop fighting and scared a bit, they looked at Ivan,

"Remember what the little girl said? Stick to the plan! And we are not, and she is going to be mad!" Al and Napoleon forgot what would happen to them if they ever broke the rules of the plan, they stop and all of them started walking towards door, Larry ducked behind another box and hid behind it until they were gone. Larry sighed in relief, he then remembered his friends,

"Oh shoot..." Larry whispered as he ran to the door. The adventure is about to begin...(**Sort of)**

* * *

"Guys, nobody is here, are you sure this is the right museum?" Al Capone said as he kept walking, the 3 men then walked, until they realized, they were walking into a trap, a net from the stairs fell on top of them, they started screaming and panicking. They then heard cheering and laughing from the other exhibits,

"We got them! We bloody got them boys!" Jedediah said with his pal, Octavius, who was laughing along with him,

"Look at their faces! It's so hilarious!" Octavius laughed.

"They won't be bothering us, for now. That net won't last long, we need Lawrence right now." Theodore said as he came towards the net with his horse, Texas. All of the exhibits then stopped laughing and cheering, because right in front of the doors, a bright light like fireworks starting coming into the lobby. And it's formed into a girl, who was wearing her first outfit again.

"Who are you?" Rebecca asked as she walked towards the girl while pushing the stroller,

"I am Ally, pleased to meet you." Ally then did a curtsied, and smiled at the baby, Ahkmenrah stared at the girl, she looked so familiar, he then started to almost pass out, Kahmunrah manage to get a hold of him,

"Brother? Are you okay?" Kahmunrah was concerned,

"I'm fine brother, thank you. The girl looks so familiar, don't you think?" Kahmunrah tried to remember the girl, but he shook his head and said,

"No, she doesn't. She probably looks like someone you already know, right?" Kahmunrah said, Ahkmenrah nodded, but he lied. She looks so familiar!

"How did you do that?" Sacagawea asked about the portal,

"Magic! Egyptian magic." Ally said politely, now Kahmunrah was starting to agree with Ahkmenrah, something is strange with this girl.

"Uh? Hello! Al Capone here! And 2 of my friends! Are stuck here!" Al Capone exclaimed, Napoleon kicked him in the shin, and glared at him, Al realized this was part of the plan,

"Hey you! Sha' up!" Jed yelled, Octavius scowled at the three men.

"Don't tell me to shut up, you little pint size cowboy! Don't make me manhandle you!" Al Capone said, but Jed wasn't afraid of this guy,

"You can't even manhandle him, because you're trapped!" Octavius yelled.

"Yeah!" Jed agreed.

"That's actually pretty cool!" Nicky said to Ally,

"I know! It's fantastic! Oh, who's this?" Ally pointed at the night guard with a worried look on his face,

"That's Larry," Rebecca paused to see the worried look on Larry's face,"...are you okay Larry?"

"No, I'm not! There were 3 guys in the basement and-" Larry saw Ivan the Terrible, Al Capone and Napoleon inside a net,

"...Oh, I see you caught them, never mind." He then sighed in relief, and Ally walked towards him and said,

"Hey, aren't you the night guard who defeated Kahmunrah?" Ally questioned, Larry raised his eyebrows in surprise,

"Uh, yeah. How did you know-" Larry was interrupted by Ally,

"I can see the past, the present and the future, it's like seeing doors to a different universe. Uh, you do know he is standing right there..." Ally said in a fake innocent tone, she knew Larry is too naive to fall into her trap, and can't wait to see the look on his face when she reveals that she is not really that innocent,

"Don't worry! He's a friend! He became good, it's alright." Larry smiled, Ally smiled back,

"Wait, did you say that you could see the whole universe? Including the past, present and future?" Ahkmenrah asked, Ally nodded in response,

"Well, that's surprising! Lawrence! Would you kindly give Miss Ally a tour around the museum?" Teddy said,

"Sure." Larry replied,

* * *

"And last but not least, Ahkmenrah's tomb." All and Larry tried to go inside the tomb but the Jackals blocked the doorway, Ally looked at Jackals and said something in Egyptian that made the Jackals bowed to her, and let them pass, Larry looked at her and said,

"How?"

"Spoilers, Mr. Daley." She replied,

"How do you know my-oh, I forgot, you know the past, present and future...yeah." Larry continued with the tour,

"Anyway, here is the tablet of Ahkmenrah, that's what brings all of us to life. Except for me because I'm flesh and bones, and the exhibits are wax, but not completely wax when they're alive, they're just, you know...and that is his tomb." Ally looked interested in the tablet, she suddenly felt this sudden connection with it, because she also has the same power like the tablet, she needed to drained some of her powers for the 24k gold tablet 3,000 years ago. She felt weaker, and she needed more power,

"And that's the end of the tour! Larry said excitedly.

"Thank you Mr. Daley."

"Your welcome! And call me Larry please."

* * *

"Ally, it was nice meeting with you." Sacagawea said. Ally replied,

"You too! Goodbye!" After Sacagawea walked back to her place, Ally walked over to the 3 men who were still sitting there, grumbling inside of the net, Ally made the net disappear with a snap of her fingers,

"You boys should really just shut up." Ally whispered so that the other exhibits won't hear her,

"Sorry madam." Napoleon said, Ally rolled her eyes and guided everybody to her chambers, as soon as they walked through the doors of her chambers they were shocked,

"I know right? It's cool!" Her chamber was golden and had blue swirls on the side of the walls, there were 2 chairs against the walls, red and gold. And there is a flower symbol in the center of the ceiling as the men looked up and looked at it in amazement.

"I can't believe this is your chambers!" Ivan said,

"Believe it!" Ally replied.

* * *

"Guys, have you seen Ally?" Larry said as he walked towards a group of exhibits, who are wondering the same thing.

"That's what we're thinking, but we don't know Larry, sorry." Sacagawea replied, Larry continued the search for Ally,

* * *

"I still don't trust her brother." Ahkmenrah was walking back and forth around his tomb, while his brother was standing, thinking about ally.

"What is it that you don't trust about her?" Kahmunrah asked,

"How she knows Egyptian magic and that she manage to get inside the museum without even touching the doors, and her name seems so familiar, I gave that nickname, Ally, to someone that was related to us. We can't even recognized her after 3,000 years being mummified."

"And her brown hair?" Kahmunrah suggested, Ahkmenrah gave him a look, but Kahmunrah just shrugged,

"Seriously? Brother, her hair? What does that have to do with her?" Kahmunrah didn't say anything, after a awkward silence in the tomb, Kahmunrah was the first one to speak up,

"Brother, you don't happen to remember our sister, do you?" Then Ahkmenrah's eyes started to tear up. Yep, he did remember her, her sweet little eyes and her little smile, is all he could remember, before that tragic incident happen.** (Please don't hate me for doing another flashback)**

**Flashback-**

* * *

_"I'm glad you're okay!" An 11 year old Alondra said as she hugged Ahkmenrah, she then realized Kahmunrah was missing in their group hug,_

_"Ahkmenrah? Where is Kahmunrah?" Ahkmenrah sighed sadly, he couldn't tell Alondra what happen, Prince Hans made him kill his own brother by evaporating Kahmunrah into the chalice, all Ahkmenrah could hear was his brother's last words,_

_"I know no matter what Ahkmenrah, I love you..." Ahkmenrah replied to Alondra,_

_"He went away for a while." Oh god, I hate myself for telling Alondra a lie for the first time! Ahkmenrah thought, _

_"Where?" Alondra asked,_

_"To Arendelle again, he needed to make a meeting." Oh dear sun god, please let Kahmunrah be alright! Ahkmenrah hoped in his mind, but Alondra saw the worry in his eyes and said,_

_"Brother?"_

_"I'm fine Alondra, now you must go to bed, it's Christmas Eve and I don't want you to see your surprise." Ahkmenrah smiled warmly, after he greeted a good night to Alondra, he went outside and made a wish,_

_"Brother, where ever you are, please come back. I'm so sorry for saying all those words to you and mostly trapping you inside the chalice. Please, I love you and I don't want anything happening to you, I need some support, Alondra thinks you're still alive and I lied to her for the first time! What should I do?"_

**End Flashback-**

* * *

"Ahkmenrah?" Kahmunrah asked worriedly, Ahkmenrah then looked at his brother and said,

"Have you ever got my wish...?" Kahmunrah looked confused,

"What wish?"

"The wish I made after you got trapped into that chalice. I was the one who got you trapped." Ahkmenrah replied, Kahmunrah then remembered at the Smithsonian, during the events of Battle of Smithsonian, the chalice fell on the ground and poured him out, after tablet brought him to life, he formed back into human form, he couldn't even remembered why he was in there.

"Oh Ahkmenrah, don't think this was your fault, I lost my memory and it was my fault. I thought of you as my enemy and in fact you were my brother and I should have respected you in the past when ever I would get jealous. Please don't think this was your fault, it was also Prince Hans fault too."

"But I said those cruel words to you." Ahkmenrah said quietly, Kahmunrah turned him to face and him and said,

"Hey, whatever you say or do, I will also forgive you and I will also love you forever, and I would never turn my back against you." Kahmunrah and Ahkmenrah then hugged each other.


	4. Chapter 4 The true reveal of Ally

Chapter 4: The reveal of the mysterious girl...

"Ally? It's me, Larry Daley. Where are you?" Larry said in the hall ways, all he heard was his echo, he then saw a little light reflecting off the walls, it looked like something was trying to be invisible, like it's trying to blend in with the walls, Larry reached inside with his hand and almost panicked when his hand wasn't showing anymore on the other side, his hand didn't hurt, Larry was curious of what was inside of that invisible wall or thing. So he went inside and saw a huge gold room, blue swirls on the side of the walls, Larry then saw a beautiful flower in the center of the ceiling. He wondered if Ally was here,

"Ally? Are you in here?" Larry asked,

* * *

Ally heard a familiar voice, _Oh god, not now! _Ally thought, she didn't want Larry to be suspicious of her, she signaled her boys to go and hide in her closet as soon as they hid inside her closet, Ally quickly put her act on and smiled,

"Hello Larry! Welcome to my chamber!" Larry looked around her chamber and looked at in surprising,

"This is one hell of a chamber!" Larry exclaimed. Ally chuckled, she knew this will be too easy, she walked down the glass stairs and walked towards Larry, she then said,

"I'm glad to have someone that understands me." Larry gave her a confused look,

"What do you mean? Are the exhibits being mean to you?" Larry asked, Ally shook her head,

"No, they are nice, but some of the people just doesn't understand me, that I have powers, that I have a gift, just like your sister, Elizabeth." Larry already knows how she knows everything about him, he decided to ask her about the Battle of the Smithsonian,

"Do you know what happen to Kahmunrah during the battle of the Smithsonian?" Ally knew what to answer,

"Yes, he came back to life, tried to kill you and threaten you that he will kill all of your friends if you don't find the combination of the tablet. Then you fought him and pushed him into the Gate of the Underworld. He then came back, took over Ahkmenrah's body and later got his body back and turned good! You told me about the turning good thing, just to let you know." Larry raised his eyebrows in surprise, seriously, the girl knows everything.

"Okay then, do you want to come back to the museum? Oh shoot! It's 4:00 already? The sun is already up, I'm pretty sure Mcphee is looking for me already. Do you want to come?" Ally replied,

"No thanks, I need to stay here for a moment, see ya' Larry!" Ally said as she waved her hand to Larry while he was finding a exit out of her chamber.

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Daley! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you and I thought you just quit your job, if you did, I would be really angry." Larry just rolled his eyes and replied,

"Sorry, had to go to the loo." Larry lied, he was pretty sure Mcphee wouldn't believe the little girl he saw had powers, sure Mcphee already knows about the tablet and exhibits coming to life.

"Oh, I didn't need to know that, anyway, I'll be here for the rest of the night, I recently discovered that my niece wanted me to take the night shift, even though I am not a night guard." Larry was nervous, how is Mcphee going to react if the girl just came out of nowhere and introduced herself.

"Uh, about that, you should really take a break in your office because you really had a rough day and you're probably tired of work." Larry started pushing Mcphee into his office, while Mcphee was protesting,

"What? What are you doin-"

"You need to take a break." Larry kept pushing him,

"What? No I don-" Larry closed the door on him and locked it, he heard pounding and complaining on the other side,

"Oi! Let me out! Mr. Daley let me out! I'll get you for this!"

* * *

"Whew! That was close!" Ally then walked back into her room, opened up the closet door, and let Al Capone, Ivan the Terrible, and Napoleon Bonaparte out.

"15 minutes and this little punk won't stop complaining about his head being crammed into the wall!" Al Capone angrily said as he pointed at Napoleon, Ally sighed,

"You should have stop pushing me into the wall!" Napoleon said back, Ally was about to say something until she was interrupted by Al Capone's outburst,

"You wanna start now!? Don't make me slap you like how I did it back at the Smithsonian!"

"Don't make me stab you!" Napoleon shouted, Ivan pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, Ally then had enough, they were getting on her nerves,

"Will you guys...SHUT UP?!" Napoleon and Al Capone stopped arguing, and Napoleon jumped into Al Capone's arms as he got startled by Ally's anger. Al Capone glared at him and dropped him,

"Ow!" Was all Napoleon could say, Al smirked.

"Could you boys stop whining and complaining all the time? I just really want to-" Ally couldn't think of the word, she then yelled in frustration and stormed out of her room and went through of the wall and started heading towards Ahkmenrah's tomb, maybe she could make him join her team.

* * *

The exhibits came to life, Clara Queen came into the museum while holding Nicky's hand. Nicky was blushing as they walked through the doors of the museum, Rebecca came in, pushing the stroller at the same time and smiled happily at the two, they really make a cute couple, Nicky noticed his dad and quickly let go of Clara's hand, Clara understands, Nicky thinks that his dad wouldn't accept their girlfriend and boyfriend thing. They were still pre-teens.

"Hey guys!" Larry said as he went up to them,

"Hey Larry." Rebecca replied, Larry went to the stroller, looked down at Alois, he smiled and kissed her forehead,

"She is really a quiet baby and a good sleeper." Larry whispered, Rebecca smiled, her smile disappeared as she heard pounding in Mcphee's office,

"What's going on Larry?" Rebecca asked, Larry replied,

"It's Mcphee, I don't want him to know that Ally is in the museum and him finding out that she has powers." Rebecca smiled sadly,

"Don't worry, he won't get mad, he'll probably accept her." Rebecca went towards the door, unlocked it and Mcphee ran out panicking,

"Why did you lock me in there? I could have died!" Mcphee exclaimed, Clara rolled her eyes, this man could be over reacting all the time.

"Sorry Dr. Mcphee, it's just that there's a girl named Ally and she has powers, Egyptian powers..." Larry said, he then saw Mcphee nodding and gestured him to continued,

"And, she is in this museum." Larry waited for Mcphee to yell at him, but he didn't,

"Okay, then you could have told me!" Mcphee said, understanding as he walked off.

"See? I told you!" Rebecca said.

* * *

Kahmunrah banged his head against the inside of the tomb and rubbed his head as he got out of his tomb, he was grumbling angrily and Ahkmenrah got out too and walked towards him,

"Are you okay brother?" Ahkmenrah asked, Kahmunrah nodded, the 2 brothers then heard footsteps and looked curiously at the door, Ally came in and Ahkmenrah then felt it, that feeling, who is she?

"Who are you?" Ahkmenrah asked, Kahmunrah looked at him,

"You know who I am! I'm Ally."

"Who's Ally?" Kahmunrah said determined,

"Try to keep up, short for Princess," Ahkmenrah then recognized her, _Oh heavens, it couldn't be! _He thought.

"Well, couldn't very well keep calling myself, Princess Alondra of Egypt, now could I..."** (I tricked you Mythicalnightguard, couldn't tell you who she really is, sorry Mythical) **Ally or Alondra replied with a smirked grin**.** The 2 brothers stepped back with shocked and a surprised look,

"Oh my god..." Kahmunrah said with disbelief.

* * *

**A note to Mythicalnightguard: I'm very sorry I had to lie to you, I couldn't tell you. Remember, spoilers...**


	5. Chapter 5 Full of Surprises Are we?

Chapter 5: Full of Surprises

* * *

"Sister?" Kahmunrah said, Alondra nodded or Ally, who was now wearing a eye patch on her right eye.

"But how? I thought you were killed, and you looked so different, your hair is brownish now and your face, and why do you have a eye patch on your eye? you're all grown up. We miss you!" Ahkmenrah ran to Alondra and hugged his little sister, Kahmunrah smiled and joined the hug group.

"Yes, I am and I'll show you why I have this eye patch." Alondra took off her eye patch and on her right eye was a spikey circle, with a spikey flower in the center of the circle, it had a dark purplish color,

"How come you didn't tell us about your eye?" Kahmunrah asked,

"I had to keep it a secret." Alondra then walked over to the tablet and touched the center of it and it glowed brightly, so bright that the 2 pharaohs had to cover their eyes,

"This tablet, it has a connection with me. I feel weaker and I need some of it's power, the power to heal my eye, every time I have this eye exposed, I feel sick, disoriented and seeing spirits." Alondra turned around and the tablet stopped glowing, she put the eye patch back onto her eye,

"That's why I need your help..." The 2 brothers looked at each other, and they both nodded,

* * *

"Uh, Larry? I got a phone call from your step mother." Rebecca said as she was holding a cordless phone, Larry quickly ran forward, grabbed the phone from Rebecca and said,

"Who is this?" Larry held the phone close to his ear, he then heard a familiar voice, it sounds like Erica's,

"It's me, your stepmother? Do you remember?"

"I don't remember having a stepmother, my parents weren't divorced, who is this?" Larry started to feel his heart beating fast,

"Your stepmother, it's me Larry." Then the phone hung up, Larry slowly pull the phone away from his ear and gave it back to Rebecca, Larry was starting to worry. He doesn't know this person or how she manage to get his phone number, he was scared. Larry was never scared, except when something bad is going to happen to his friends. So he ran as fast as he could, back to Ally's chamber...

* * *

"I can't wait to start taking over the world!" Ivan cheerfully said,

"Maybe then the people will start calling you, Ivan the Awesome." Napoleon said sarcastically, Ivan rolled his eyes and started walking around Ally's chamber,

"How does she manage to afford all of this?" Ivan said,

"Because she could be an Egyptian Princess! I could tell by the colors of this room and how she uses magic!" Al Capone replied, shouting,

"Hey! Do you want to get turn back into wax? What if she heard us?" Napoleon nervously said, shaking. He doesn't know why he is afraid of this girl, she's just a little girl.

"Permission to squee fella?" Napoleon glared at Capone. All of the men then heard running coming from the east hallway, they look at the direction and gasped, Larry was running towards them, he stopped running and looked at the men in shock,

"How do you guys get in here?" Larry asked, the men ignored Larry and ran around Ally's chamber, Larry ran after Al Capone,

"Don't make me ask again!" Larry yelled as he ran up the stairs, Al Capone grabbed his gun from the chair and started firing at Larry, he was surprised that his gun worked, probably Ally made his gun real too. Larry ducked behind another chair across from Capone as Capone kept firing his gun,

"Stop firing you lunatic!" Larry yelled behind the chair, he then noticed a blue door on his right, he quickly ran to it, opened it and closed it, he leaned against the door and heard Napoleon's voice, he looked around and it was a closet,

"Oooh! Ally is really going to mad at you for what you did in her chamber! Look!"

"Oh shut up! It wasn't my fault...!" Once the voices were gone, Larry heard a chorus coming from a vent, he listened closer and heard faint voices, but the voices weren't English, they were Italian, he could only make out,

_"Cara bello, cara mia bello. Mia Bambino, oh Ahk!_" Larry gasped at the mention of his friend Ahkmenrah, if only he knew Italian...

Meanwhile-

"Oct! Have ya seen gigantor' anywhere?" Jedediah said as he walked over to Octavius who was standing on the lobby's desk,

"Nope, have you seen Ally?" Jed shook his head,

"Why is everyone missing today?" Octavius asked,

"Not every one Oct." Jed replied,

* * *

"...and she is going to turn us back into wax and never come back to life ever again, even with the tablet still here! Because of you!" Napoleon yelled at Al Capone, who was just sitting there, holding his gun and looking at Ally's chamber, bullet holes was in her chairs and on the walls,

"It ain't my fault shortie! Daley was in the way, and I was just trying to defend myself, while you and Ivan cowardly ran off, leaving me behind!"

"Leaving you behind? Excuse me? We were just scared that we might accidently give information about Ally to Larry, heck, we thought you were following us! But you are the one that should be blamed not us! Because you are just selfish!" Napoleon blurted out, Al Capone was lost at words,

"Gentlemen, let's just calm down and pretend this never happened!" All of the men froze, Ally came back to her chamber, she looked around and stood there in shock, the men were scared and waited for her to turn them back into wax. But she didn't, she narrowed her eyes and said coldly,

"What of the gods happen here...?" The men didn't say anything, they were to scared to talk, she sighed and with a wave of her hands, everything started to move, the chairs with the bullet holes, the holes were gone and the chairs were set back in place, the holes on the walls disappeared,

"Stop being scared, it's starting to get annoying, remember, I have magic. I could do anything." She then grinned and then said to the wall,

"Brothers! Come and meet my friends!"

* * *

The two pharaohs heard Alondra's voice and walked into the wall of the museum, as soon as they walked into the wall, and saw the 3 bad guys. Kahmunrah stood there, remembering and feeling guilt about that other night, that night with Larry Daley of Daley Devices. Ahkmenrah looked at his brother in worry,

"Brother? Do you know them?" Kahmunrah didn't say anything but nodded,

"Before I knew our past, I was planning on taking over the world, and I was jealous of you at the time. I hired these 3 men so they could be my assistants and side kicks, but now, I know our Alondra had changed, she's different now. Oh my god, I can't believe she saw me doing that, and now she is trying to do it for me."

"Mr. K?" Capone said, Kahmunrah winced at that name,

"Um, Alondra!" Ally turned around and glared at Ahkmenrah, Ahkmenrah was surprised, his sister never glared at him, this is the first time she had ever glared at him,

"Alondra?" Al Capone said, baffled. Ally turned her attention to him and said,

"Ally is short for Alondra, I didn't want to tell you my real name, because you know, secrets."

"Alondra, you are not yourself, are you okay?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Alondra replied,

"Alondra, these men are the most dangerous men ever in history, because they do bad stuff you'd never believe." Kahmunrah worriedly said to Alondra,

"I know." Alondra replied, Kahmunrah looked at Alondra in disbelief, _No no! Please, Alondra! Don't become like me! You should have become like Ahkmenrah! Where is my old Alondra? Please come back! _Kahmunrah thought,

"What?" Ahkmenrah asked,

"I know about them, I just needed you guys to join me, to join me to do this quest, to take over the world, I am completing Kahmunrah's plan!" Alondra exclaimed, there was 3 minutes of silence, until Ahkmenrah made his choice.

"Yes, we will join you..."

* * *

**Uh oh! Ahkmenrah joined Alondra's team!? Yes, kill me if you are angry about Ahkmenrah joining, but don't worry, the next chapter will be denied. Try to figure out what does Denied mean... **


	6. Chapter 6 A Contract With a Demon

Chapter 6: A Contract With a Demon

Remember what I said at the summary of this story that the brothers get separated because of Alondra? Well, this happened.

* * *

Alondra was surprised, she didn't expect Ahkmenrah to say yes on a dangerous plan and team. She expected him to deny it, if he did, she would turn her back against him, but that didn't matter.

What matters now is how to get Larry and everybody else to join her, but she forgot one person that could easily kill someone she always hated, Erica. Yep, Erica was good at killing, Alondra was almost impressed that Erica almost killed Rebecca and Larry. But Alondra could easily give her powers, this time, the exhibits will be out of Alondra's way and off she goes with taking over the world, with her brothers at her side.

"Oh! That was surprising!" Alondra exclaimed at Ahkmenrah, but Kahmunrah is not having it,

"What?!"

"Brother, it is the only way." Ahkmenrah looked at the floor in guilt, he feels bad for tricking his brother and his sister, if only his brother knew...

"The only way?! Brother, she is going to take over the world! She is going to kill Larry and everybody else!" Kahmunrah was now yelling, Ahkmenrah flinched at the anger of his brother, he really wants to tell him the truth but it would only back fire the plan. Ahkmenrah took off his crown and gave it to Kahmunrah,

"Tell Larry that I will be gone for a while." Alondra smirked behind Ahkmenrah's back,

"I'm sorry brother, but you really have to go now." Alondra said as she waved her hand and pushed Kahmunrah back into the museum and closed the portal that led to her chamber. Kahmunrah banged on the wall in frustration, mixed with anger, hatred and sadness. He wanted to be his evil self once again, but it was hard. He already changed...

* * *

"K'...? Ahkmenrah and Kahmunrah are now missin' an' gigantor, is missin' and so is that Egypt girl! Where is everybody?!" Jed said as he drove the yellow jeep around the museum, looking for his friends, with Octavius at the passenger seat, not paying attention to Jed's rambling.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Octavius replied,

"Ya not even payin' any attention!" Jed yelled,

"Oi! I am!"

"You were just sayin ya don't know what I was talkin' about!" Octavius paused a moment before saying,

"No!" Jed sighed at Octavius in frustration,

"Any how, I was talkin about, Ahk, raman noodle, gigantor, an that Egypt girl! Disappearin' like that..."

"Her name is Ally Jedediah." Octavius said bluntly, Jed just glared at him,

"Just saying..." Octavius replied,

* * *

"Now, Ahkmenrah, since you joined my team. I have a surprise for you, deploying surprise in 3,2,1." Alondra opened a curtain in front of her living roon and Ahkmnerah stood there, fazed at what he saw.

Ingrid was frozen, inside of a ice cube, Ahkmenrah's fiancée,

"Remember her? My mother-in-law? I had to keep her frozen, or she might...perished."

"Is that why you did this to her?" Ahkmenrah replied, slowly, Alondra furrowed her eye brows,

"Yes, that's what I just said a moment ago, but don't worry, I'm going to thaw her and everything is just going to be alright." Alondra grinned evily and thawed the ice, Ingrid woke up panicking,

"Oh my god, Somebody help me!" Ingrid fell into the arms of Ahkmenrah, he looked at her and hugged her, it's been so long since he last seen her for the past 3,000 years.

"Ahkmenrah?" Ingrid said, remembering her fiancée, Ahkmenrah nodded, then Ingrid's eyes went from Ahkmenrah to Alondra,

"You! You froze me in there for 3,000 years!" Ingrid angrily yelled at Alondra,

"Yes, I did, because you might perished if you kept waiting for Ahkmenrah, I had no choice. And also, our kingdom was under attack, while you were gone Ahkmenrah..." Alondra paused, realizing at what she just said, it wasn't her voice, it was her protector, Hannah.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you how I have this eye." Alondra removed her eye patch and her right eye started glowing purple and said,

"Hannah, come here, that is an order."

"Yes Mistress." A voice came from the walls, a black portal open and out it came was a woman, who was wearing a maid's outfit, she had red eyes, black hair, and was wearing white gloves, and black boots,

"Who are you?" Napoleon asked,

"I am the contract and a demon." Hannah replied, Ahkmenrah looked at Alondra in shock,

"A demon? But you're only allowed to have a lord!"

"That's how I got this eye, before my eye became this I had to say these words to Hannah, Hannah Julius, I order you to protect me, to serve me, until it's time to take my soul."

Flashback-

_"Think carefully, if you signed this contract, the gates of paradise will be forever out of your reach and if my tasks are completed, I will have to consume your soul, are you sure you want this contract signed?" The voice said, Alondra, who was depressed that her brothers were gone forever, _

_"I do! Now stop asking these bumble questions and let me know we have a deal!" Alondra yelled to the voice,_

_"Yes, Mistress..." A raven from the walls appeared and formed into a woman,_

_"Hannah Julius, you will serve me, you will protect me, until after my tasks are completed, you will get to consume my soul." Alondra said to Hannah,_

_"As you command, young mistress." _

_End Flashback-_

"How did you signed the contract?" Napoleon asked, Alondra rolled her eyes,

"Hannah had to placed the contract mark on my eye, and her contract was on her forehand." Alondra replied,

"Did it hurt?" Al said,

"Of course! Having a mark placed on my eye!" Alondra yelled,"...but I need to go, I have killing to do, Hannah, take me back."

"As you command." Hannah picked up Alondra and went through the wall to the museum, leaving the others confused,

* * *

"Hey, Oct! OCT!" Jed yelled as he pushed on Oct's shoulder, who was sleeping, they both have been in the car for the past 20 minutes, waiting for something to happen,

"Wha- What is it?" Octavius woke up from his sleep and looked at where Jed was pointing, he saw a woman holding Ally, and Ally was holding a blue staff,

"What is that thing?" Octavius said before seeing Ally pointing the staff at them, grinning maliciously, and seeing flashes of light...

* * *

"Oh my god, I can't believe he abandoned me like that! I-I just wanted to protect him!" Kahmunrah said as he tried not to let his tears come out, he needs to go back. He needs to find Larry. But the first person he ran into was Hannah,

"What do you want?" Kahmunrah stubbornly said, Hannah was calm and relaxed,

"My dear mistress wanted to give you a message, a message to all of your friends. If you do not give her the power of the tablet, she will kill all of your friends, including you. And she will kill your brother, Ahkmenrah." Kahmunrah narrowed his eyes at the woman, how dare she talk like that about his brother?!

"You're lying." Kahmunrah tried to go past her but Hannah pushed him back,

"I'm not, the mistress is Princess Alondra of Egypt, or her nickname, Ally." Hannah replied, this made Kahmunrah listen to Hannah,

"Tell me more, what happens if I give her the tablet?"

"She will spare you, your friends and your brother, but you have until sunrise." Hannah started to walk away until Kahmunrah replied,

"Why does she want to kill us?" Kahmunrah said calmly this time,

"Because, she thinks you do not accept her in the family or for what who she is, she just wanted to complete the task for you." Kahmunrah was about to say something until Hannah disappear, he needs to find larry...NOW.


	7. Chapter 7 The Duel Begins

Chapter 7: The Duel Begins,

Ingrid is not the Ingrid from Once Upon a Time. Just so you know.

* * *

Larry was still stuck in the closet, all he could here is that Italian song, but what does it mean? Larry heard footsteps coming up and heard a familiar voice,

"Ingrid, I am so sorry I got you into a situation like this." It was Ahkmenrah's, and is Ingrid his fiancée? Larry wondered how Ahkmenrah manage to sneak inside of Ally's chamber without letting Al Capone, Ivan the Terrible, and Napoleon Bonaparte, knowing that he is in Ally's chamber.

"It's okay Ahkmenrah, it's not your fault. It's Alondra's fault." Larry wondered who was Alondra, he decided to come out of the closet and once he did, he saw Ahkmenrah sitting on Ally's chair, with Ingrid by his side,

"Larry? Oh thank god you're here!" Larry was confused,

"Wait, I have lots of questions, how did you get here? Where's Ally? Who's Alondra? Where's everybody?" Larry said.

"Okay, I got here by Alondra, Ally is Alondra, and she is back at the museum. And the rest went with Alondra." Ahkmenrah replied,

"Wait, Ally is this Alondra?" Ahkmenrah nodded,

"How?" Larry said, Ahkmenrah sighed, this is going to be a lot of explaining to do...

* * *

"Hannah! Did you send the message to my brother?" Alondra said rudely, Hannah sighed and replied,

"Yes my mistress." Hannah wished she could discipline Alondra's behavior, but she is a maid, not a teacher.

"Send the triplets down at the museum, tell them I am sorry to interrupt their song, and tell them that their duty is to kill everyone in the museum, once they are done with that, give them a break. And tell them the only people I want alive is, Theodore Roosevelt, Sacagawea, Larry, Nicky, Dr. Mcphee, and Elizabeth, Erica will deal with Rebecca and tell Al Capone that the plan is set too."

"As you command, mistress." Hannah bowed and walked off into Alondra's chamber, after Hannah left, Alondra looked down at Jedediah's car, seeing 2 miniatures frozen in place, not coming to life anymore. She chuckled quietly and said,

"You two are so weak, you were abandoned by Larry, your faithful friend. And he won't able to help you anymore, because you see I'm going to make sure he won't get to." Alondra picked up the mini car and walked into the lobby, ready to reveal herself.

* * *

"So what your saying, is that Ally is Alondra, she is your sister and she wants to complete Kahmunrah's task of taking over the world?" Larry asked, Ahkmenrah nodded, it took about 30 minutes to convince Larry that Ally isn't really innocent and that she is the sister of Ahkmenrah.

"Yep." Ahkmenrah replied,

"But we need to stop her, or she might do something worst in the next few hours." As Ingrid was saying that, Ahkmenrah stayed quiet and looked at the floor in guilt, he really wanted to let his tears out, he doesn't know where his brother is, or he might be dead already and he's thinking that Larry might not forgive him when he tells him that he had join the bad side just to trick Alondra and the others. After a while, Larry noticed something is wrong with Ahkmenrah,

"Hey buddy, are you okay?" Larry asked, Ahkmenrah shook his head,

"Tell me what's wrong." Larry said,

"Well, I-I had to turn against my brother, because I had join Alondra's team, but I tricked Alondra thinking I joined the bad side, it was the only way, I had to do it, for my brother. 3,000 years ago, I-I..." Ahkmenrah couldn't seem to get the words out of his mouth, he has no idea how he is going to explain this to Larry,

"You what?" Larry said calmly, Ahkmenrah sighed and said,

"I trapped my brother in this chalice, that could only trap the people who has powers, and I didn't mean to. Prince Hans cast this sorcery on me, making me go against my brother, I didn't want that to happen again!" Ahkmenrah stood up from his chair,

"Wait, Prince Hans?" Larry said, Ahkmenrah nodded,

"Prince Hans is in this museum, how could he do something like that? He didn't do anything to Elizabeth a couple of years ago when I got struck by her powers, how could he be here and at your place at the same time?." Larry said, dumbfounded, but Ahkmenrah shrugged,

"Ahkmenrah?" Ingrid said,

"What is it dear?" Ahkmenrah replied,

"I don't blame you for all of those things you had done, remember, it's not your fault, it's the enemy's fault!" Ingrid said as she hugged Ahkmenrah, Ahkmenrah hugged back.

* * *

"Oh no! Watch out!" Elizabeth accidently shot her powers at Mcphee, Elizabeth was freaking out on where her brother, Larry is.

"Watch where your shooting your powers! Almost killed me!" Mcphee said angrily.

"Sorry Dr. Mcphee." Elizabeth said as she walked towards Rebecca, who was giving her a sympathetic look,

"Don't you think I should practice on my powers?" Elizabeth asked Rebecca before seeing Ally appearing in the lobby holding a small yellow car,

"Oh hi Ally!" Rebecca exclaimed, Ally smiled fakely,

"Wait, isn't that Jed's car?" Nicky said from behind Rebecca, he furrowed his eye brows, and looked closely at the car, he looked at Ally, then back at the car, he then quickly grabbed it from her, he looked inside and pulled out miniatures, he looked at them in shock, they were frozen, back into wax,

"Oh no! Jed, Octavius! What did you do?!" Nicky yelled, which made all of the exhibits turned their attention to Nick and Ally, Ally then grinned maliciously, and snapped her fingers. The doors for the exit were closed shut, Rebecca looked behind her and the three triplets were blocking the doors, all of the triplets had blue hair and was wearing a butler's outfit, and Hannah came along with them, Al Capone, Napoleon and Ivan were walking on the museum's stairs,

"What the heck!? Who are you guys?" Clara Queen demanded, Ally then floated in the air, then she started to transform into a Princess, as she was transforming, she said to everyone in the museum very coldly,

"I am Princess Alondra of Egypt, sister of Ahkmenrah. And I am completing Kahmunrah's task, if you don't give me the tablet by sunrise, all of you will be killed, by having my maid, Hannah, consuming all of your souls!"

"Oh my god, Princess Alondra?!" Elizabeth screamed, Ally, or Alondra nodded, as soon Alondra floated back down. Alondra was wearing a golden dress, with blue leggings, and she wore a red ring on her index finger, and wore blue high heels with a flowers on it's sides. Her brown hair was in a bun,

"Yes Elizabeth." Alondra then grinned maliciously, Clara growled and grabbed two swords from a knight's display, and gave one to Alondra,

"If I win, you leave this place!" Clara said, Alondra hold the sword and slightly banged the sword against her blue nails gently,

"Go Nick! Everybody find a place to hide while I deal with this spoiled princess!" Clara yelled to everyone, Mcphee lead Rebecca and Nick to his office, while Elizabeth started helping the exhibits, Alondra ordered her team not to attack anybody, if Clara wins. Once everybody was escorted, Alondra then asked Clara

"And if you lose?"

"You get to keep the tablet." Clara replied,

"I never actually had the opportunity to duel before...how do we precede you'll have to me!" Alondra said as she was gloating over her sword,

"We stand back to back and begin walking at the call of Alla, we stop at the tenth step and the duel begins." Clara smirked, she really knows history of fighting and dueling,

"Ha! Simple enough! Sounds like fun let's do!" Alondra smiled cheerfully,

"Alla!" Both of the girls said,

"One, two, three, four, fiv-" Clara was about to stab Alondra in the back, until Alondra had her sword almost close to her face,

"Now, now let's not have any cheating!" Alondra said while smirking, Clara growled and said,

"Why you!" Clara swung her sword at Alondra, but Alondra also keeps blocking Clara's sword and dodging, Clara was screaming in anger every time when she misses, Alondra laughed and said,

"Haha! You always lose your temper so quickly! Come on! let's continue on the duel!" Alondra swung her sword down at Clara's face, but Clara blocked it, but Alondra keeps hitting her sword hard at Clara's sword, making Clara lose her balance and fell down, she quickly got up and continued blocking Alondra swings,

"That's it! One two three! One two THREE!" Alondra had Clara by the neck,"...down you go!" And pushed her on the floor hard, that Clara lost her breath, Clara couldn't get up, due to low oxygen. Then Clara realize that she had asthma and forgot her inhaler. Alondra had her sword up in the air, ready to strike Clara,

"Nicky wants so very badly to help you! But he won't get to, because you see I'm going to have Hannah tear your soul to shreds and feed it to spiders of my mansion, poor thing I know it's going to irritate him so terribly." Alondra then cackled quietly,

"This is going to be a lot of fun." Alondra smiled, but her smile faded when Clara talked back at her,

"Being Nicky's girlfriend, and Nicky's dad known as Guardian of Brooklyn, it seems I could survive and die at the same time without having your legs and arms being ripped off by the Huns."

"It seems like you have the energy to be cheeky, it's useless to keep struggling, just give up and submit to me!" Alondra tried to stab Clara but Clara used her hand to prevent the sword going into her heart,

"Submit? I'm the one who has you!" A little bit of blood started to come out of her hand, but Clara didn't care. Alondra was shocked, she pushed the sword hard, but Clara kept her hand on it, Clara flinched at the sting of pain in her hand, until she felt her hand stopped stinging, Alondra stopped pushing the sword. Realization hit Clara, Alondra's hand was frozen against the sword, the rest of the sword was frozen too. Clara looked behind Alondra and saw Elizabeth with her hand out,

"You save me!" Clara exclaimed, Elizabeth quickly ran to Clara, helped her to her feet and ran off with Clara.

"Come back! Do come back! Hannah, come here! That is an order!" Alondra screamed out her protector's name,

* * *

"Elsa! What's going on?" Anna asked her older sister, Elsa,

"My daughter, Elizabeth, said that eight people are attacking the museum, she had set a plan, that me and her will go and defend the museum and the exhibits."

"What about Erica?" Anna asked,

"I think she's in jail, but don't worry, no way she could be in the museum right now." Elsa replied while smiling warmly to her sister,

* * *

**Note: I know this story and this chapter is starting to get boring, but I'll try to make it more action-packed, if you have any ideas, message me. Or you could tell me what this story needs, but I promise you, I'll try to make more interesting.**


End file.
